Those Puppy Dog Eyes
by champagnealec
Summary: "On a rainy night, Magnus was not expecting Alec, his boyfriend to show up with a wet shaking puppy in his arms." Malec. A post season two/doggo/puppy fanfic.


**I was hit with the sudden urge to write about Alec with puppies/dogs after finding and reading daddariossmile and andrewminyardy's text posts on tumblr about giving Alec a dog.**

 **So this is inspired by their posts on tumblr.  
**

* * *

Magnus wasn't expecting his boyfriend to come back home with a shaking wet puppy in his arms.

Nope, he sure wasn't.

He was making another list of ingredients that he needed to restock after meeting with three clients earlier today who all requested potions that took most of his stock, when he hears the sound of keys jingling outside the door and the lock clicking open, he turns his head just in time to see the door opening and Alec popping his head through the door.

"Hello, love," Magnus greets, with a smile, putting the list down and making his way to his boyfriend, taking in how Alec's hair was dripping wet. "Is it raining out?"

"Hey babe, uh, it was where I just came from, it's drizzling here," Alec replies, looking at him then at something in his arm? And the whole time he was doing it, he had a smile on his face and it looked kind of like a nervous smile.

Magnus raises an eyebrow at this, he wonders what Alec is hiding behind the door. "Alexander, what are you hiding from me?"

Alec looks at him then at down at his arm again, he steps a bit more into the loft, but still is hiding half of his body behind the door. "I- I found something on the way home and I just- I couldn't leave it there," he steps fully into the loft and he sees Alec isn't wearing his jacket and that it's wrapped up in a ball in his arm.

He is about to ask what he couldn't leave there, when his jacket lets out a low whine and Magnus has a pretty good idea what Alec couldn't leave behind. "Alexander did you bring home an animal?"

"Yes, but I couldn't just leave him there," Alec says, unwrapping his jacket to reveal a wet and shaking Golden Retriever puppy, he's dirty and skinny, he looks just so miserable, his heart breaks for the poor puppy, the puppy lets out weak woof then another whine, and his heart breaks even more. "I was walking by a store front when I heard whining coming from a wet box out in the open, I got closer and I saw him shaking, trying to howl for attention, he looked so sad, then he looked up at me with those big puppy dog eyes and I knew that I needed to bring him back home, so I wrapped him in my jacket and came back home."

Magnus looks at Alec, then at the puppy who is no longer shaking hard since being exposed to the heat in their loft, but still is shaking a tiny bit. It makes him sick how someone could do this something like this to a poor innocent animal, he watches as Alec brings the puppy closer to him and cuddles him, his heart clenches at the sight.

"He needs a home, with people that will love him and I thought we could give him that," Alec tells him, both he and the puppy stare at him, and his heart once again clenches.

The puppy looks at him with those big adorable eyes and lets out the littlest woof Magnus has ever heard and he knows right then, that there's no other home for this little puppy, he's already stolen their hearts even though he's only been with them for a few short minutes.

He steps closer to Alec and places his hand on top of the puppy's head, Magnus gently scratches his head, which makes the puppy to close his eyes and yawn, they laugh lightly at the pup's reaction, Magnus looks up from him and meets with Alec's soft hazel eyes, giving him a soft smile. "We can give him that love."

Alec smiles brightly. "Did you hear that, puppy?" he asks the puppy, who looks up at him then at Magnus. "You get to stay here, with us. You get to be part of our little family. You like the sound of that?" Magnus feels his heart flutter at 'our family' as the pup yips for an answer, he sticks out his tongue and wiggles a bit in Alec's arms, they feel like their hearts are about to burst out of their chests at the adorableness. "Welcome to the family, pup."

Magnus watches as the puppy licks his boyfriend's face and makes him laugh and beam so big, he wants to coo at this.

"You are a real need of a bath, pup," Alec states, in a soft voice. "That'll make you feel a lot better, don't you think? You think so, baby?"

"I think he'll feel a lot better too," Magnus agrees, grabbing Alec's free hand.

"Well then, let's go give you a bath, pup," he says, heading towards the bathroom with Magnus, beside him, ready to help with the bath for the puppy, both not prepared for how the puppy gets excited as soon as he enters the tub and immediately begins to splash around in the water, soaking them both as they try to keep a hold of the puppy. They look at each other after getting a hold of the pup, smiles begin to spread across their faces and the laughs spill out, it's just perfect.

And the night ends with the storm passing over as the exhausted couple lays on the couch cuddled up together with their puppy fast asleep at their feet.

* * *

 **And finished, that was the small-ish drabble fic I had in my head. I hope again it was okay. I've been sick with a head-cold, so my brain is a little off.**

 **I might end up turning this into a series, about their live with the puppy... it all depends on what my muse wants to do.**

 **Now as for my next fic. Again all depends on what my muse wants to do, I am torn in between a few ideas right now, so we shall see.**

 **I am on tumblr! immortals-malec (prev. alec-s-arrows)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Bethan Forever (soon to change)**


End file.
